Extraordinary
by orphan mia
Summary: Short looks into the life of Hellboy and Liz Sherman from first meeting to the more intimate aspects. These are just... not really drabbles but insights. All the characters will be involved at one time. Hellboy/Liz. Read and Review! Ch.7 Up!
1. Hellboy, Meet Elizabeth Sherman

Extraordinary : Hellboy, meet Elizabeth Sherman

A/N: This is my first story for Hellboy. The second movie is my favorite, seriously, of all time, it's so great. Humor, romance, and adventure all spooled into one film. It's great. Anyway, these are just little glimpses into Hellboy and Liz's life, starting from when they first met.

I

The smell of burning flesh reached Manning's nostrils before the truck turned the corner. Manning covered his mouth as an agent threw up in a wastebasket. Abe Sapien closed his eyes, sighing.

"Misery. All I can feel is her misery." Deep blue eyes opened. "Why didn't we bring Red?"

"First impressions make all the difference, Abe." Manning took a deep breath as the garbage truck rolled to a stop. The doors opened, and the smell overwhelmed everyone. Manning blanched, his face sallow and his limbs shaking. "Jesus Christ..."

Ash and rubble loomed above them. What used to be two city blocks was now... melted. Smoke weighed down the air, stinging Manning's skin. Abe wished that Red was with him. Red would know what to do. _Hell, he can't get burned anyway._

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it now." Abe spoke curtly. "She's tired. She's about to faint."

Nodding, Manning and the agents moved out, quietly carrying the large, heavy box on their shoulders. They made it to the apartment building, climbed the stairs, then waited outside of the door. Everyone was sweating profusely. Manning panted, his heart racing. Ears were strained, trying to listen for any signs of danger and death. Abe pressed his hand to the wall. Manning wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve.

"Well... Abe?"

"Go. She's unconscious."

The operation went off beautifully in Manning's eyes. They moved in to find the eleven year old girl on the floor. The team swiftly picked her up and placed her into the fire-proof container. Manning closed the box, sighing with relief. Abraham Sapien watched as the man, his superior, grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Good work, boys."

Abe felt sick to his stomach as he followed them out, trying not to think too much, especially not about the child being carried away to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense.

II

Two days had passed since the "addition" of Miss Elizabeth Sherman, and she hadn't eaten or drank. Manning stood outside of the thick fire-proof room, knocking insistently.

"Elizabeth, we're here to help! Please, eat something, sweetheart."

Silence bore through the door that was soon followed by a loud cry and a the sizzle of flames. On his handheld monitor, Manning looked at the camera. She was crying, backed into the farthest corner of the room.

"I-I-I... I-I don't d-deserve l-l-life!"

Looking around, horrified at the fire she created, she screamed and sank to the ground. Manning frowned and was about to knock again when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Cigar smoke filled his nostrils, and a low growl rumbled behind him.

The next thing Manning knew, he was thrown into a spare conference room. Hellboy's tail curled menacingly as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"H-Hellboy, you stop this—!"

"Manning, since when do we recruit little girls? What the _fuck_, man?"

Before that stone fist could break Manning's face into multiple, bloody pieces, Manning screeched.

"You kill me, and they'll throw her back on the streets! Do you know what will happen to her, Red? Do you? She burned down _two city blocks_ because a group of boys were trying to kill her!" Manning's chest heaved as the demon lowered his fist. "She's _safe _here... but she won't eat or drink."

It didn't take much time for Hellboy to put on his coat, grab a warm stack of pancakes, and pour a glass of cold orange juice. Manning watched in awed silence as Red knocked softly on the door to the girl's room. He read her name on the file, then tossed it back to Manning.

"Liz?" The sizzling and sobbing stopped. "You, uh, don't know me, but trust me when I tell you that I'm better than the asshole who's been poundin' on your door all morning." He pressed his ear to the door, balancing the meal on his one arm. "What's the problem?"

Peering at the camera, Manning saw that girl was standing, still on fire, and walked to the door.

"I'm a monster." He couldn't help it, honestly, he couldn't. Hellboy laughed, setting down the plate and glass so that he could clutch his stomach. The door shook, hissing slightly. "I'd burn you alive. I'm a _freak_, and this is a punishment for... for my sins."

Pressing his forehead to the door, Hellboy let out a long exhale.

"First thing, you can't burn me. Try all you want, and I'll still be smilin.' Two, the, uh, Devil... he's got bigger fish to fry for sins. You're just a kid. You don't seem _that_ bad to me."

Elizabeth Sherman, age eleven, licked her lips.

"Do you promise that you won't be burned?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." The lock gave a loud click. One the other side of the door, Hellboy heard her praying. "May I pray with you?"

"Yes."

Swinging the door open, Hellboy saw a little girl with midnight black hair trembling. Her face was still red from crying, and her eyes were squeezing themselves shut. Her soft, airy voice mixed with his low grumble.

"_Our Father, Who are in heaven_

_Hallowed be Thy Name;_

_Thy kingdom come,_

_Thy will be done_

_on earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_and forgive us our trespasses,_

_and we forgive those who trespass against us;_

_and lead us not into temptation,_

_but deliver us from evil. Amen. _

The holy words echoed off of the walls. No fire. Yet. Elizabeth basked in the silence, surprised that she still had control. She opened her dark eyes. Hellboy heard the door click shut behind them.

"You're... you're..."

Adrenalin coursed through her. She backed up against the wall, white hot flames whirling around them. The rosary beads wrapped around Hellboy's left wrist glowed.

He didn't even blink, though he did glance at his coat, at the material that was beginning to burn.

"A monster? Well... I think demon is technical term." He held out his arm, the cross dangling from his wrist, and smiled. "But I'm a true Roman Catholic." Elizabeth inhaled sharply and the fire stopped. Hellboy brushed off his jacket as if he were ridding dirt from it. She bit her lower lip and ducked down her head, her black hair falling in front of her eyes. Hellboy sighed. "It's the stumps, isn't it? Not my greatest feature—"

"Your horns are fine." She peered up from under her bangs. "What's your name?"

"I was born Anung un Rama, but 'round here people call me Hellboy." He sniffed, wiping the tip of his nose with the back of his left hand. "Friends call me Red."

She was such a skinny little thing back then. She had never had any friend... the only people who had ever loved her were her parents... and they were...

"I'm Elizabeth Sherman. 'Liz' for short."

III

Manning almost pissed his pants when Hellboy opened the door. He picked up the plate of pancakes and orange juice. He saw the girl staring after Red, smiling slightly. Immediately, the agent narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, young lady, but—"

"Shut yer pie-hole, Manning. She wasn't talkin' to you." Hellboy turned on his heel. "They're cold..."

"That's alright."

And that was when Manning saw something so extraordinary that it took his breath away. Hellboy faced the little girl, the girl who had burned down two city blocks, and _smiled_. Not a victorious smirk or the smug grin that Manning _loathed_... no, it was a warm, caring _smile_.

That was the day that Elizabeth Herman and Hellboy first met. It was also the first time that they ate breakfast together.

IV

A/N: Well, that's the first part. I'll continue if people want me to. I hope that you guys liked this. Please, read and review. I don't mind flames at all. Thank you!

-mia


	2. Meeting the Professor

Extraordinary : Meeting the Professor

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for helping me write better to this fandom. I love your criticism and advice, so don't feel afraid to speak your thoughts! Read and Review!

I

Two weeks passed quickly. Despite the addition of Elizabeth Sherman, she was never seen. Most of the agents had skewed images of the person responsible for the destruction of two city blocks.

"I heard that she walks on all fours."

"No, _I've_ got sources that say her head his nothing but a ball of fire!"

"Aw, you're full of it. What sources?"

Sputtering, the agent loosened his tie indignantly.

"One of the men who's close to Manning told me."

Hellboy shook his head as he walked past them towards Liz's room. The agents gossiped more than soccer moms. He knocked on the door two times, then three. He heard the lock click.

Pushing the door open, Hellboy stepped inside. Liz was setting the table in the dining room, her clothes and hair the only bit of color in the rooms.

"Geez, kid, we've got to get you some posters or somethin'." She smiled and pulled out his chair, leaving to get some water. Hellboy sat at the table, grumbling. "At least some paint or wallpaper."

Liz came back with two cups, sliding one to her only friend, the only face she had seen in the entire Bureau.

"It's alright. As long as... no one gets hurt, I can live without color."

The demon shook his head and took a long gulp of water. He pulled a slightly crumpled piece of parchment from his jacket pocket.

"I, uh, am supposed to give this to you." He pushed it across the starch-white table to the girl's small hands. She took it, opening the wax seal. "My Father wrote it."

She was quiet, biting her lower lip.

"He's... he's invited me to lunch at his study."

"Great! Liz, you'll love him—"

"No." She stood up, shaking her head. "I can't go out there, Red. I'll... I could _burn_ him." She tried to smile, but her mouth was twitching too much. "He sounds nice, but I can't... I w-w-won't—"

With a hiss, the water evaporated. Flames grew and licked at Hellboy's jacket. He waited patiently, praying with her until the fire died down. She licked her lips, her eyes jumpy and frightened. She was trembling when the large demon stood, his tail flickering restlessly.

"You'll be fine." He let his left hand rest on her head, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Tell you what, the _second_ you feel like you're gonna burn up, I'll run you back here. That way, there'll be minimal damage because I'm fireproof."

Liz sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"But I—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Hellboy waved his big stone finger in the air. "Give it a chance, Liz."

II

Elizabeth Sherman walked close to Hellboy, occasionally bumping against him. She imagined that it was annoying, her little body so close to his, but she was glad that he didn't complain. The halls were granite, grey speckled with black, so different from her white walls in her room.

Red guided her to two wooden doors, stained a deep cherry color. Liz held her breath as Hellboy's left hand pushed open the golden handles.

For a moment, Liz thought she had died and entered Paradise.

Cozy warmth embraced her, reds, browns, and blues swirling together. Elizabeth's bare feet touched a soft carpet and her eyes glided over to the shelves, gazing at all the books.

"Um, Red, there's a lot of flammable objects in here."

"Like I said, as soon as you say the word, I'll run you outta here."

Nodding, Liz slowly walked into the study. She saw a large tank on the far wall. She approached the glass, jumping slightly when Abe swam into view, waving. Liz smiled despite being startled, waving back.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you." He pressed his hand against the glass, his big eyes gazing at her. "My name is Abraham Sapien. Abe or Blue for short."

The young girl followed his example and placed her hand on the glass.

"Call me Liz, Abe."

Abe and Hellboy began chatting, and Liz stepped back and listened, observing how close they were. As Hellboy was being teased by his water-loving friend, someone cleared their throat.

"Miss Sherman?" Liz turned to see an older man, middle aged yet vibrant with energy and life. His glasses shined, and he smiled as he descended the stairs. Liz's mouth was open, but she couldn't form words. "I'm glad to see that you're out of your room."

Hellboy scratched his head, his tail moving lazily behind him.

"Do you think that you could talk Manning into some posters or something? It's pretty empty."

Nodding, the older man finally reached the floor. He smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. He bowed his head.

"Welcome to the B.P.R.D."

III

Abe was never exposed to children, and now that he was in the presence of one, he felt like he should know how to act, how to nurture, but he didn't have a clue. Elizabeth Sherman came out of her room more and more with or without Hellboy.

Professor Bruttenholm gave her books to read. Hellboy talked an agent into buying a sketchbook and crayons. So Abe would receive a "hello" from the girl as she snuggled into a chair, reading or drawing.

That didn't mean that all was peaceful. Sometimes... she would throw a smoking book down and sprint to her room just before she burst into flames. On those days she wouldn't emerge until Hellboy noticed (which was usually a few hours.)

Liz was quiet. She listened to Hellboy talk with the Professor or exchange snide comments with Manning. She drew pictures of the creatures she read about in books and even drew portraits of Blue and Red.

It took her one month to ask about the book on the outside of Abe's tank.

"It's _War and Peace_... but it's been on the same page for twelve days—"

He was interrupted by the sound of the chair scraping against the carpet and onto the marble around the tank. Liz grunted, pushing the chair all the way to the tank. She exhaled loudly, red in the face.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Hellboy came back from target practice to see Liz reading fairytales and turning the pages to Abe's book every time she heard a light tap on the glass. The big red lug leaned against the doorway and let them read in peace for a few more moments before he showed them the results of target practice.

IV

A/N: Well, I'm sorry if it's too short for you guys, but I hoped you liked it. Again, I would love to have constructive criticism, on anything, so don't be shy! Thanks again, and please review!

-mia


	3. Birthday

Extraordinary : Birthday

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, keep on leaving them! I'm really excited about how this story can continue, so please keep on telling me what you think and how to make it better, thank you! Read and Review!

I

Months passed, and Hellboy's birthday was coming up. Liz was never meant to know, but Abe let it slip accidentally. The twelve-going-on-thirteen-year-old found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to get him something... but she couldn't go out.

That was the first time she screamed at Manning. Looking back, Liz was ashamed of how childish she had been. He had told her without batting an eye, and Liz shouldn't have expected anything more.

"No, Miss Sherman. You'll just have to make him a card."

Elizabeth Sherman stopped, and Manning only turned when the heat skyrocketed. He saw the child, eyes dark and full of rage. Fire licked from under her skin, ensnaring her body in flames. Manning's mouth went dry, deep chills digging in his skin. He couldn't move. Seeing Hell burning behind the child's eyes, Manning knew that he was finished.

He was dead and there was _nothing_ he could do.

She almost did kill him, but it was Hellboy who saved them both. He ran, screaming her name. She didn't blink, too angry and selfish to hear anything but her own hateful whispers. The next thing she knew, she could barely breathe and was staring at the ceiling. She tired to move her lungs, but they defied her.

Yellow eyes brought her back. She rolled over, coughing, the flames growing smaller and smaller until they vanished altogether. She panted on the cold tile, wrapped in Hellboy's jacket. It seemed that she bottled up her anger for too long. In that one outburst, she had unleashed all her grief. Manning just happened to be the unfortunate catalyst.

Oxygen flooded her lungs and salty tears stung her eyes. All the worries, sorrows, and irritations came to the surface. Some she didn't even knew she had. Her father and mother... _burned_... she was trapped like an animal in a cage... and she wasn't allowed to go _out_. She was never going to see daylight again. The stares... the stares from all the agents... looking at her like she was a freak. She _was_ a freak...

All the sadness and anger spilled out of her mouth as she cried. She vaguely felt Hellboy embrace her, his stone arm steadying her.

She came to in her bed. Liz didn't have a chance to sit up when a kind, warm hand touched her forehead. Her eyes flew open to see her ghostly reflection. The Professor's glasses.

"Easy, take it easy." He smiled down at her as if she _hadn't_ put anybody's life in danger. "You've been unconscious for five days. You should let your body catch up to your mind."

The _swish_ of a lighter crackled in her ears. She turned to see Hellboy lighting up a cigar despite his father's disapproving stare.

"Way to go, champ." He smiled around the cigar, his tail curling around Liz's weak hand. "You've now officially a member of the 'Manning Sucks' Club."

Liz squeezed his tail, smiling faintly. Professor Bruttenholm bowed, excusing himself softly. Elizabeth sat up as soon as he left much to Hellboy's anxiety.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?"

"Nah."

His tail tapped her hand, and they shared warm smiles. That was when Elizabeth saw the clock. It was two in the afternoon.

"Red, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Five days, kiddo."

Adrenalin flooded her. She had two days to figure something out for his birthday. Liz scrambled out of the bed, muttering nonsense as she promptly left the room. Hellboy blinked, not sure what happened as he took another puff of his cigar. He shook his head, putting on his jacket.

"Women."

II

Agent Bauer drove into the B.P.R.D with two bags full of clothes for Elizabeth Sherman. He sighed and walked into the complex. He had been one of the best men in the secret service... and now he was shopping for some girl he had never met.

Walking down the corridors, he rounded the corner to see a little girl.

"Bauer? Are you Agent Bauer?"

Surreal didn't even begin to describe what he was experiencing. He gripped the bags tightly as she bit her lip. Was it a ghost or a demon trying to trick him?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Sherman."

He dropped the bags.

"Jesus, kid, you scared me." Agent Bauer bent his knees so he was eye-to-eye with her. "What's up?"

"I was told that you... you were the one who got my clothes... thank you." The truth was the B.P.R.D gave him the money to, but she continued before he could interject. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Agent Bauer couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

"Depends on what it is."

She bit her lip, lowering her voice as she looked around.

"I can't leave this place, so I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

III

Hellboy glowered in the study, leaning against the glass of Abe's tank.

"I don't get it. I haven't done anything, Blue. She's avoiding me like the plague!"

Abe shook his head.

"Perhaps you're mistaken..."

The doors opened, Liz stepping in with a walkie talkie. Her eyes landed on Hellboy, and she immediately turned around. Red growled, his stone fist grinding its fingers together. Abe bit down a chuckle as the doors swung shut.

"See?" He slumped over, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Ugh."

"Well, she _is_ a female. We haven't been _used_ to socializing with the opposite gender."

Hellboy snorted.

"Geez, don't say it like _that_, Abe. You make us sound like a couple of awkward teenager virgins."

"But we are—"

"Shut up."

IV

Agent Bauer walked down the streets of New York City, his military trained eyes scouting the area. His hear beat loudly in his chest as he brought the walkie talkie up to his lips, his eyes unwavering from the mission.

"The subject has been located, Miss Sherman."

He heard a sigh of relief on the other line.

"Good. Could you describe them for me, Agent Bauer?"

"Yes." He cautiously approached the area, adrenalin pouring through his veins. "There is a white one... orange, red, black... black with white..."

"Where is the white on the back and white one?"

"Right at the center, like speckles."

"I think we've found our package." Bauer gulped and delicately lifted it out of the box. "Agent Bauer, are you sure you want to go through with this? If you back out now, I'll understand."

Blinking back hesitation, Bauer walked down the street, the package tucked safely in his jacket. He was going to be fired for this, but in reality he didn't give a damn. Manning could deal with it, for God's sake a little girl just wanted to make her friend happy on his birthday.

"No, I'm coming. The package will be delivered to you in under an hour."

V

Elizabeth Sherman left her room at eleven o'clock at night. She peeked out of her room, leaving her shoe in the door to keep it open. She tiptoed down the hall to the room that Agent Bauer had secured. Fifteen minutes later, Liz left the room and made her way to the study.

"Psst, Abe!" Liz slipped into the study, whispering as she approached Abe's tank. "Abe?"

He floated up, staring at her quizzically.

"Liz? Why are you still awake?"

"I want to tell you about the present I got for Red."

"Um... Liz, I'm not sure that he wants anything—"

"I know, but he'll love this." She pressed her hand against the glass, her eyes wide and joyous. "Take a look."

Abe hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Blue, please."

The icthyo sapien gave in to her pleading gaze and placed his hand on the glass. He drifted past memories. He saw red blocks and a rattle. Then a smiling man and woman. He quickly pushed past those memories and saw a walkie talkie and an agent.

Deep blue eyes widened when he saw it. Liz smiled as Abe pulled his hand away.

"How did you... how could you...?"

"Agent Bauer helped me."

Whistling, Abe sank slightly in the water.

"Incredible..."

The two friends basked in comfortable silence for a while, and Liz left the study with a tired but satisfied smile. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, Hellboy grumbled from the shadows. _What could she tell Abe but not me?_

VI

Hellboy was in a foul mood. He holed himself in the shooting range, only coming up for rest or a meal. Liz noticed but kept quiet, too busy with the package.

Abe looked on in silence. It was late at night, and he put on his suit and respirator, following the Professor out of the study. Agent Bauer met with them in the hallway, directing them towards the package. Liz was in her room, putting on her nicest shoes, skirt, and blouse. She even put ribbons in her hair.

Red entered the study at nine o'clock at night, puffing on a cigar. He was surprised that the lights were off, but he didn't expect his father _and_ Abe to be missing. In fact, Hellboy hadn't run into _any_ agents on the way there.

"Just... what the heck is goin' on?"

He opened the doors and saw Liz dressed in her Sunday best. She stared at him, then turned around and _ran_. Hellboy did the only thing he could do. He chased her. She turned the corner and disappeared into an open door just as Hellboy was within reach of her.

Darkness. Hellboy squinted, but he couldn't see a thing.

"Liz? What's going—"

The lights flickered on, little ripped up pieces of manilla folders flying in the air. Abe, his father, Liz, and all the agents were grinning.

"SURPRISE!"

Hellboy was speechless, and he took a shaky step forward. He didn't _do_ birthdays. He gazed at everyone. Abe wouldn't do it... and neither would his father...

"Liz thought of it."

Abe smiled and Professor Bruttenholm threw another handful of folder bits at his son. There was a small cake, and he could tell that it didn't rise in the oven. Agent Bauer brought him to the present.

"We'd like to wait to give you the big present... but I'm afraid she won't wait."

The demon's mouth moved, but no words came out. Liz, little Liz all dressed up and smiling, walked up to him with a...

"Kitten?" She nodded and opened his hand, placing the purring ball of fur in his left hand. It blinked its bright green eyes at him and licked his index finger. "How... Liz, how did you...?"

"Agent Bauer helped. Since I can't leave, I asked him to help me." She tried to bit down a semi-apologetic smile. "I... I over heard you asking for a cat calender... so..."

"Dad, could you hold her for a second?"

The kitten was happily placed in the older man's hands, and Liz soon found herself lifted up in the air. Her eyes were wide as she was squeezed by Red. He spun her around, and she could tell by his deep, rumbling laughter that he was pleased and smiling.

It took some time for everything to quiet down. Queenie, the lovely new addition to the B.P.R.D, purred in Hellboy's lap. In his bed were Liz and Abe, all of them watching Frankenstein. The credits rolled, and Queenie was sleeping soundly. Judging by the warmth on his arm, Liz was too.

He listened to his new kitten and Liz's breathing. Abe peered over Liz's body, huffing with amusement at how her socks had fallen down to her ankles and that the ribbons were slipping from her hair. He saw Hellboy staring at her too, and they both chuckled.

"What a night, huh?"

Blue nodded.

"Yeah, some night."

Abe stood, ready to go back to his tank. Hellboy's tail curled at the idea that he was going to have to move as well.

"She's alright." His yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. "She's good."

Neither man liked the idea of getting attached to something that was only temporary... but it seemed that some things couldn't be stopped. Abe left, and Hellboy woke Liz. She yawned and he led her back to her room, Queenie perched on his shoulder. He would never forget how messy her hair was and how she managed a groggy smile. For a moment, _only _the shortest of moments, Liz was a woman and not some little girl. Only for a moment.

She stretched, holding onto the door so she didn't pass out.

"Did you have a good birthday, Red?"

He ruffled her already disastrous hair. Then... he stopped slowly. Bending down, Hellboy placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead, smiling.

"You bet, kiddo."

VII

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to throw in some conflict, because no friendship is always happy, you know? We all have our squabbles. Anyway, in the next chapter I was going to include Liz's time with the monks that helped her gain control over her fire... but... I really don't want to butcher it, so if any of you have any knowledge of that time in her life... could you tell me? Thank you so much! Oh, and if you liked this chapter or hated it, tell me why in a review! Thank you!

-mia


	4. Never Say Goodbye

Extraordinary : Never Say Goodbye

A/N: Thank you for the review. Please, if you read, don't be afraid to write a little opinion on what you thought about it. I worked really hard on this chapter, and if you have any suggestions or comments, don't hesitate to leave them. Read and Review!

I

_There was fog. A thick, hot fog. Then concrete. Drifting away, there was a cigar... what he had been searching for... a cross necklace._

He woke up at four just like he did every morning. However, he skipped his morning exercises to meet with his fellow monks. There was too much that had to be done. He opened the door to the meeting hall and rang the bell.

When the first young monk came in, he cut him off.

"Quick, wake the others, I had a vision."

"Vision? What kind of vision, your Holiness?"

"An important one, my brother. Someone needs our help right away." The robed man walked quickly. "We have to go to America."

II

Pink lips pressed themselves together in concentration. The study was quiet. Hellboy, Abe, the Professor, _and_ Manning had been gone for three days. Another mission. Elizabeth was about to read a collection of Grimm's fairytales for the sixth time when Agent Bauer peeked into the room.

"Hey." He smiled and brought in a cupcake with a candle in it. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

She cut it in half and they shared it as he took a deck of cars from his jacket pocket. Without disturbing the lazy Queenie on Liz's lap, Agent Bauer dealt a hand of poker.

"Fourteen, big number." Liz laughed as she gazed at her cards. The older man withdrew a card, discarding a two of hearts. "How long have they been gone?"

"This will be day three."

Queenie purred as Liz scratched the underside of her neck. It was late, almost eleven, but it didn't matter. Agent Bauer was still in his daily suit and tie, but Liz had changed into flannel pajamas. They sat on the floor, soon forgetting about the cards.

"You should go to bed."

"Nah." Queenie stretched, yawning. "I'm going to stay up a little longer."

Agent Bauer smiled. It was the same answer he had heard for the last two nights. He cleared his throat, ready to use his usual response.

"I'll keep you company then."

Liz moved down to the floor, her back against Abe's empty tank, Agent Bauer beside her.

"Do you like your job, Agent Bauer?"

"Sure I do. It's not the secret service... but hey, I can say I know _Hellboy_. The confidentiality pay is very good." He let out a long breath. "It's alright." He closed his eyes. "Do you like your job?"

"What is my job?"

Before Agent Bauer could answer, the doors opened. The Professor yawned, walking through. Abe jogged, saying a quick hello before jumping into his tank. Then came Manning wiping his forehead and grumbling to himself. Liz stood, and Queenie woke, her big green eyes blinking as Hellboy lumbered in.

"Hey, Sparky." He smiled in the darkness. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Liz followed him to his room, setting Queenie down once she got inside. She was about to say goodnight when Hellboy's gruff voice stopped her. "I, uh, got somethin' for ya. Check my coat pockets."

Elizabeth nodded, going to his jacket, She dug her hands in his pockets, finding a few bullets and lint. She continued her search when she heard Hellboy grunt, taking his shirt off. He hissed, and Liz turned, eyes wide.

"Red, what happened?"

The demon smiled, dabbing at a... scratch that traveled up his side.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a scratch. Keep lookin'."

Biting her lip, Liz obeyed and continued. Her hand touched something cold and slightly heavy in his inside pockets. She gently took it out, eyes widening when she saw it was a black necklace with a cross hanging from it.

She immediately put it on, turning.

"Red it's—" His back was to her, and he was attempting to put a damp rag on the gash that ran from his shoulders all the way down to the base of his tail. He couldn't reach. Liz frowned. "Let me."

She took the rag, wiping away the dead skin and dried blood. Hellboy hissed, his tail wrapping around her leg and _squeezing_ tightly.

"Thanks, Sparky." He turned when she finished. "I bartered with a native for that. It will never burn or melt. Happy birthday."

Liz hugged him, forgetting about his wounds. She immediately jumped back when he jerked up, backing away.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled, his yellow eyes just as tired as she was. "C'mon kid, go on to bed."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she left his room.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Red."

III

"How do we know that this is going to work?"

"Give her a chance—"

"I don't take chances, Bruttenholm."

The two human men turned their attention to the window. Elizabeth Sherman stood in a white, fireproof room with a sink in the center. She couldn't see them, only her reflection, but she knew they were there.

Manning closed his eyes, trying to gather his patience.

"She can't control her fire. Besides, because the power of it fluctuates, we'll never know how bad she can get or is. Who knows, maybe because she took out two city blocks she'll never have that kind of power again. Or, she could be a ticking bomb that could burn the entire planet from the inside out."

Professor Bruttenholm smiled with exhaustion.

"This could give us a measurement."

"But she can't control it. What makes you so sure she can even _summon _the flames?"

"I don't know, but at least I'm willing to _try_!"

Silence hummed in their ears. In all his life, Manning had _never_ heard Bruttenholm yell before. He sighed.

"Fine." Manning pressed the button so he could speak to Elizabeth through the intercom. "Miss Sherman, try and summon the fire to boil the water."

Elizabeth turned on the water, letting it wash over hands.

"I-I don't know if I can—"

"Just try your best, Miss Sherman."

Brown eyes narrowed. She couldn't feel it. No matter how hard she tried, all she could induce was a headache. Hellboy walked into the observation room, lighting up a cigar.

"Hello, boys."

Manning rolled his eyes.

"Good day, Red."

Professor Bruttenholm's eyes never left the young girl. She held her hands under the water, but nothing was happening. The older man saw her lips quiver, bitter tears gathering behind her eyes. The temperature rose by five degrees... but it wasn't enough.

"You want Sparky to start some fires?" The smoke curled around his dark face, his yellow eyes flickering over Liz's slouched figure. "Make her mad." When Manning stared at him like he was nuts, Hellboy drawled on. "C'mon, Manning, it's what you do best."

A part of Manning knew that Hellboy was goading him into it... that he should have just let the girl stay there and _try_ on her own... but he wasn't a patient man. He stared at Hellboy as he pressed his thumb down on the intercom button.

"Miss Sherman, stop."

She turned her head, staring at her reflection.

"I can do it, Manning. Just give me a little more—"

"You're had plenty of time, Miss Sherman. Turn off the water. It's obvious we'll get nothing from you."

The temperature rose another fifteen degrees. Hellboy took a long puff on his cigar.

"Atta boy, Manning."

Standing up a bit straighter, Manning continued.

"Looks like we're done here." He kept his finger on the button as he spoke to Professor Bruttenholm. "That's the last time I listen to _you_, Bruttenholm. She can't even light a spark, let alone boil water. You put too much faith into—"

"Shut up!" The thermometer whirred until it broke. Her hands shook under the water. Her eyes were dark, and she felt the static and saw the white dots swim in her vision. "Just shut up!"

The white spots grew bigger until she couldn't see anything but the blinding light. She heard a loud _BOOM_ and was suddenly soaked. Liz fell backwards, vision returning. Mist. She rubbed her eyes, but it was still there. Her chest moved up and down, her face flushed and her body exhausted.

Hellboy and the Professor opened the door. Professor Bruttenholm's mouth fell open.

"Liz..."

"What... what did I do?"

Hellboy slid his tail into her hand, guiding her to him.

"You evaporated all of our water, Sparky." Her knees shook, and she almost crumbled to the ground. Instead she was hoisted into the air, held up by Red's right stone hand. "It's like a jungle in here."

As he walked out, she heard Manning's chuckle.

"Nice going, Red." He clapped a hand on the demon's shoulder. "I would've never known... just make her mad."

Elizabeth was stiff as she slid out of Hellboy's arms. She bit her tongue so hard that the taste of copper flooded her mouth.

"You... you _used_ me."

She moved away, disappearing into the fog. By the time the fans kicked on, Hellboy was alone in the hallway.

IV

Abe had been listening to Adagio for the Strings, Opt. 11 when the study was consumed with mist. He heard the doors slam open, and for a moment he was frightened that the creatures that they searched for had _found_ them. However, when he pressed his hand against the glass, he sighed with relief.

"Liz?" She was moving around, taking things. With a bit more concentration, he saw that she was taking her crayons, sketchbook, and select books that were her favorites. "Liz, what are you doing?"

She went up to the doors. Just as the fog was sucked up into the fans, she turned, her lips parted.

"Ask Red."

V

For two days, Liz and Hellboy didn't speak to each other. It wasn't the first time that they had fought or angered one another. Vivaldi was not enough to drown out the silence. They didn't want to admit why it hurt so much to not speak. They didn't want to face something so new and dangerous.

Agent Bauer came back from grocery shopping when he discovered the catalyst that would make this fight drastically different from the others.

"Excuse me." He stepped off of his motorcycle. "Excuse me, sirs."

There were five men dressed in red and yellow robes. He didn't recognize four, but when the fifth man turned and smiled, Agent Bauer's breath left him, making him dizzy.

"Hello. I would like to get inside these gates for the fog."

His English could use some work, but Agent Bauer wasn't about to judge him because of it.

"Y-Yeah. Come on in."

VI

Manning was nauseous. He led the four men down the hallway, the fifth and most important remained in the study. He had heard of him... he had read his books... but...

He knocked on Liz's door.

"Miss Sherman? You have visitors."

The door swung open, and Liz's eyes were wide. She looked from the monks to Manning, speechless. The one man bowed his head, his eyes locked with hers.

"His Holiness would like to speak with you." When she didn't respond, he continued. "The one who created the fog."

Liz nodded, allowing herself to go to the study, the four men opening the doors. She saw Abe in his tank, talking happily. The man who was speaking with him was laughing, completely at ease that he was talking to a sea-creature. They both turned to look at her when the doors closed behind her.

"Ah, Your Holiness, this is Elizabeth Sherman." Liz slowly descended the stairs, not knowing if she should be terrified or excited. "Liz, this is His Holiness, the Dalai Lama."

Her legs somehow carried her to him. He smiled, taking both of her small hands into his. His hands were cool, as if he had chilled them before touching her.

"Elizabeth, I have been told to help you." His eyes twinkled as they gazed at the cross around her neck. "That is the final sign. I am here to... to tell you I wish to..." He muttered in Tibetan, searching his memory for the correct word. "Assist you."

"Why?"

Confusion and disbelief ached in her voice. The Dalai Lama squeezed her hands, his eyes full of compassion and love.

"Because I can." He passed his palm over her forehead, closing his eyes. "Abraham has told me about your gift... a gift you haven't learned how to control. Liz, you have been blessed. With meditation and teaching, I know you can find inner peace and learn to love what you have been given."

Heart pounding in her chest, Liz licked her lips.

"Okay." Her brown eyes gazed into his. "What do I have to do?"

VII

Hellboy walked out of the shooting range only to collide with Agent Bauer. The human was thrown back, sprawled on the ground. In his hands, and now on the floor, were clothes. Liz's clothes. Red frowned.

"What's going on?"

Agent Bauer blinked.

"Nobody told you?"

Something dark and mean was growing in the depths of Hellboy's stomach. He didn't want bad news. Not when it came to Sparky.

"Told me _what_?"

Collecting the fallen garments, Agent Bauer huffed, his face getting warmer as those yellow eyes bored through him.

"Liz is leaving. She's asked to donate all her clothes to the salvation army." Hellboy felt like he had been hit in the face with a sledge hammer. He stumbled backwards, breaking out into a run down towards the study. "Red, wait! It's not what you thin—"

The doors slammed open. Abe and an older man looked up. The Professor was going through one of Liz's sketch books, smiling sadly at the pictures.

"Where is she?" No one answered him. _"Where is she?"_

Abe stammered.

"She's in her room, but Red—"

It didn't matter. He was already out the door. He knocked on her door, his forehead pressing against it.

"Sparky... come on—"

The door opened and he almost fell right on her. Little skinny Liz. Her room was... empty. All the bed sheets, the posters, and drawings were gone. She didn't meet his eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Hey."

Red growled, closing the door behind him.

"You're _leaving_... you don't even _tell_ me, and all you're gonna say is 'hey'?" She was shaking. He lowered his voice. "You don't have to leave. Don't you like it here?"

He sat on her bed, the springs whining under his weight. Liz followed him, quiet. She sat next to him, leaning her head on his stone shoulder. In that action... the tension broke and they knew that they were forgiven.

"I _do_ like it here, Red." She closed her eyes, tears leaking out. "It's just... I'm dangerous. He said that he'll teach me how to control it. I might be able to be... normal."

"Liz, I'll teach ya—"

"Red... it's best if... I leave. Manning said—"

"Aw, Manning can—"

"He said that I should go."

Silence. Hellboy moved so that his stone arm rose and drew her towards him, and she scooted closer, her body warm and sad.

"Do you want to leave?"

She closed her eyes.

"It's for the best, HB. It's not about what I want or don't want. It's about what needs to be done." She reached into her pocket, pulling out two white ribbons. He recognized them as the ribbons she wore on his birthday. "I'm not allowed to take anything... so... I want you to have these."

Her small fingers opened his left palm and slipped the satin strips inside. He wrapped his arms around her tiny figure, trapping her.

"I can take care of you, Sparky."

She smiled despite the agonizing pain that twisted deep within her heart.

"I know you can, Red... but I think I should learn to take care of myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She broke and began to openly cry, wiping her eyes. Hellboy released her, taking her chin into his fingers. "Aw, don't cry, Sparky." She shook her head, her tears sliding down her face. "Give me a smile." He crossed his eyes, sticking out his tongue. Liz giggled, still wiping her face. "There we go."

His thumb drew circles in the back of her neck. She breathed deeply, her forehead touching his chest. The sensation of her breath whispering against his skin was dizzying. He wasn't sure why... but it felt so familiar... like she was... like they were...

No. No... he had to stop thinking. Now.

"I'm going to miss you, Red."

"Likewise, Sparky." He picked her up, setting her on her feet. "But this won't be the last time we'll see each other. When you're done, drop on by, kiddo."

She smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, Sparky!" He felt his lips twitch. He wrapped his tail around her waist. "You won't forget about me, will ya?"

"Never." She ran her fingers over his tail, those sad, sad eyes gazing into his soul. "Will you remember me? What if you don't recognize me? What if—"

"Hey." He held her chin once more. "I'll _never_ forget you."

They rested their foreheads together.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

VIII

Elizabeth Sherman left the B.P.R.D on a Saturday evening. Professor Bruttenholm kissed both of her cheeks, saying that his door was open and that she would always be welcome back. Abe was quiet, promising that he would take care of Red while she was gone. Even Manning showed up, stiff and uptight as usual. Still, Liz hugged him tightly, causing his arms to raise up, unsure of how to react.

Agent Bauer shook her hand, wishing her the best of luck and health.

When she reached Hellboy, she didn't cry. She saw the ribbons laced around his belt. He saw the necklace around her neck. He kissed her forehead, his tail slipping into her hand.

"No goodbyes, Sparky." He grumbled against her skin, making sure to remember how her hand felt when it held his tail. "I won't give up on you."

"Neither will I."

She climbed onto the jet, swallowed up by the red and yellow robes. Hellboy watched the vehicle fly away until all he saw were colored spots from staring at the sun for too long. He turned, pulling on his coat gruffly, not noticing the tears that escaped from his eyes.

IX

A/N: Wow, ten pages. I worked hard on this, and I hope you like it. Please let me know if you were unsatisfied. Constructive critics will be awarded with delicious cake! Thank you. Read and Review!

-mia

p.s. Oh, and Liz is fourteen in this chapter just in case you didn't catch that.


	5. Separation

Extraordinary : Separation

A/N: Thank you for reviews, keep on leaving them. I love this story, so I hope you stick around. Read and Review!

I

"You must rid yourself of your past." The smiling monk bowed his head. "Here are you robes."

He bowed again as he closed the door and left Liz alone. She took of her clothes and pulled on the robes, fumbling with the sash. She opened the door, her face pink as she spoke to the smiling man.

"I... I don't know how to..."

She motioned to the sash. He didn't chuckle or grimace at her. Instead, he immediately bent down and tied the sash slowly so she could follow and learn from him. He never gave his name and never asked her to introduce herself. He was kind and quiet, and Liz hoped that he would never come to harm.

"Come." He led her down a hall to a small room with a table in the center. Waiting for them was a pot of tea, fruits, and vegetables. "We will eat, then I will teach you."

He poured her tea and as she was slicing an apple.

"What are you going to teach me?"

"Meditation."

She nodded and ate in silence. The monk watched her eat, not knowing whether or not he should mention that she left the cross necklace on. He remained quiet and drank his tea.

II

It took seven months for the fact to sink in. Elizabeth Sherman was gone for a long time. It took fourteen hangovers for Hellboy. It took two dozen rotten eggs for Abe to understand. It took Professor Bruttenholm seven unread fairytales and it was five shopping trips with no walkie talkies that informed Agent Bauer of the truth.

One inventory list was all it took for Manning.

But that didn't mean that Liz had been forgotten. Quite the opposite, actually. Hellboy kept a journal of the happenings of the B.P.R.D. Abe marked songs in his collection that he thought she would enjoy. Professor Bruttenholm began making a very beautiful scrapbook of the pictures he had of her. Even Agent Bauer took care in keeping his memories fresh.

Years went by, and everyone denied that their hope was beginning to fade.

Hellboy slipped Queenie some food from his breakfast cart. She purred, nipping his finger affectionately.

"Let's _go_!" Agent Bauer stuck his head in Hellboy's door. "That cult isn't going to stop itself!"

Grumbling, Red shrugged on his coat. He kissed his cat goodbye and stalked out into the hallway. Abe was helping his father into the garbage truck. The demon grunted as Manning pushed past him.

"Roll out."

Hellboy and Abe were quiet. Agent Bauer was loading his gun and Professor Bruttenholm was reading up about the cult. He polished his glasses, sighing.

"Kids these days... it started with video games and it ends with cults."

"It'll be easy. In and out."

Abe spoke. His father smiled sadly.

"Let's hope so."

Red sat back, massaging his shoulder.

"How old are they?"

Professor Bruttenholm looked at the file.

"About... sixteen to eighteen years old."

"Jesus."

Liz would be sixteen in a few weeks. Abe heard his thoughts (they were awfully loud) and he placed a gloved hand on Hellboy's shoulder.

"She's fine."

"You don't know that."

Cold silence filled the truck. Manning turned as soon as the truck stopped.

"Hurry up! If I see so much as one inch of any of you outside of the building you _will _be fired."

The threat was empty and they all knew it. The doors opened, and the air was colder than it should have been. Agent Bauer went in the building first, then Abe. Professor Bruttenholm stopped Hellboy before he could disappear inside.

"I... I miss her too, son. When she's eighteen... and if she's _still _not back... we'll search for her, just you and me."

Hellboy's lips twitched, and he couldn't speak to say "thank you." Instead, he squeezed his father's hand before slipping into the darkness.

III

"My hair?"

The monk nodded.

"We must learn to separate ourselves from possessions and each other. Detachment leads to enlightenment."

Liz bit her lower lip. She sat in front of a basin where there was a knife and the monk was kneeling on the floor patiently.

"I'm... I'm frightened."

He smiled.

"That's okay. You are young. I, too, was a bit reluctant to lose my hair, but it was a passage that I had to take." He motioned to the water-filled basin. "Lean back, child, and I will shave you."

Elizabeth Sherman took a deep breath and obeyed. She laid down, trying not to gasp at the cold water's whisper against her neck.

Surprisingly, she wasn't cut. The monk took meticulous care and Liz lost track of how long it took. She felt his calloused palm wash water over her bare head.

"All done."

It was the first thing she had to do. After that, the Dalai Lama visited her. The monk bowed respectively and moved away. The religious figure took Liz by the hand and lead her to a courtyard.

"Nice haircut." The statement was so unexpected that Liz couldn't help but laugh, and she immediately covered her mouth. "No, laughter is _good_! We must learn to love laughter... it heals the soul."

He stopped in front of a small pond. Liz was silent, not knowing if it was acceptable if she spoke.

"You will learn how to meditate. Meditation is the key to understand the demons inside of ourselves."

Liz nodded and sat down across from him when he motioned for her to do so with his hand. She folded her legs and copied him. When he inhaled, she inhaled. When he closed his eyes, she closed her eyes.

"Breathe deep, Elizabeth. Expand your focus. Open your mind."

It sounded easy, but opening one's mind was more difficult than the statement let on to be. Her thoughts flickered to her mother, her father... the B.P.R.D. and Red...

She didn't notice that her breathing had grown loud.

"Easy. Relax... nothing can harm you here. Open your mind, learn about yourself."

Thirty tries later... when Liz was mentally exhausted, it finally clicked. She didn't focus on _anything_. If she heard a sound she didn't try to identify it. Smells, touches, and tastes all faded into the background.

Suddenly, she saw blue. Her eyes remained closed, but the color came to her and it wasn't frightening. Instead of fearing this _opening_... she understood.

Fire was her. She was fire. She had power, and she could do _good_.

"Open your eyes."

Dark brown eyes opened to see blue. Adrenalin flooded her body when she realized that she was on _fire_ next to the _Dalai Lama__**. **_She felt her chest tighten and she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorr—"

"Sh. This is good. Look, you're fine." Liz let out a sigh. The flames, they were not growing. They stayed, lazily lapping at the air. She turned her hands over in disbelief. "Control is not as far away as you think."

IV

On Hellboy's birthday he stayed up late with Abe, Bauer, his father, _and_ Manning playing poker. It rolled around three in the morning, and Manning was drooling on Agent Bauer's shoulder. When he started snoring, the group decided that it was time to call it a night.

Professor Bruttenholm stretched and Agent Bauer gently woke up his dribbling superior.

"Sir, sir, wake up."

"Wha—? What... time is it?"

"Three ten, sir."

"Jesus." Hellboy snorted as the older man stood, rubbing his eyes. "Go to bed, for God's sake."

Manning stumbled and Agent Bauer had to run while saying a hasty goodnight to catch him. The Professor yawned.

"Happy birthday, son."

"Thanks. Goodnight, pop. 'Night, Abe."

The demon lumbered off, the door to his room closing. The Professor turned to his close friend Abraham Sapien.

"Is he better?"

"Better? Yes... and no. Better as in healthy, good natured, and determined? Then yes. Better as in happy, complete, and alert? No, Professor, I'm afraid not."

The glow of the tank was their only light. Hellboy's father sighed, his wrinkles becoming more pronounced.

In all of my years I have seen many men grow thin waiting for loved ones to return. No doubt, if _I_ left he would respond in a similar fashion... so why does this seem so strange to me?"

Abe and the Professor were silent for a long time.

"He's afraid," Abe said finally.

"Afraid, of what?"

"That Liz _will_ learn to control her powers and _will_ be able to take care of herself. He's afraid that she'll see how cooped up she really was at the B.P.R.D. She'll be able to live in the outside world in peace... he's afraid that she won't come back."

Professor Bruttenholm let out a long breath.

"You got all that in a touch?"

"No, he told me."

V

It took Liz one year to master her fire in the temple. She would boil tea, keep fires going, and warm bath water. She moved like the other monks, prayed like the other monks, and ate like the other monks.

The smiling monk, the closest person she had to a friend, spoke during breakfast. After a few weeks of Liz's arrival, they ate in comfortable silence, speaking only if they needed a fruit or drink passed to them.

"We will not be tending the gardens today."

"No? The tomatoes should be ripe by now."

They washed their hands. He opened a closet and took out a work shirt and overalls. He handed them to her.

"Put these on, then meet me outside."

Liz nodded and waited for her friend to leave her. She untied her robes and pulled on the shirt then overalls. The shirt was rough against her chest, and as if he could read her thoughts, the smiling monk called to her through the door.

"You may want to use the sash to wrap your chest."

After adjusting herself, she emerged and they began their trek. He led her out of the temple, past the gardens, orchards, and through the gate. When Liz's bare feet skimmed over the cool grass, she spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"His Holiness says that you have mastered your gift of fire. However, your meditation and calm mind is in the temple, a closed environment. In order to truly have control and be at peace, you will need to be outside."

She nodded, though she was starting to feel anxiety boil in the pits of her stomach. They walked for hours, through villages and farms until they reached their destination.

"I... I..."

"The farmer's son and wife have recently died. He is in need of a farm hand. You will assist him."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

An old, hunched over man came out of the small house. He was missing all but three of his teeth and she could barely see his eyes he was squinting so much. The smiling monk bowed and gently took Liz's trembling arm into his hand. He spoke in rapid Tibetan, and Liz could only catch a few words. The old man grumbled.

"He will have you."

Liz managed a weak smile and stammered greeting in Tibetan. The farmer turned, barking at her to follow him. Liz turned to the smiling monk to see he was not smiling. He bowed his head and turned away.

Biting her lip, Liz broke into a run and hugged the monk, pressing her face into his back. He froze.

"I'm scared."

"We all fear things we do not understand or predict."

He turned and gently stroked her head, sighing.

"I'm..." She couldn't finish it. Instead, she looked up at him. "What's your name?"

Since the day one they had never given each other their name. Liz figured that he didn't want to know because he did not give his. Even after a year, they did not need to know names to understand that they were companions. Friends.

"Yeshe. My name is Yeshe."

Tears rolled down her face. She maintained her breathing and state of mind as she extended her hand.

"My name is Elizabeth... no, my name is Liz."

He took her hand into both of his. Yeshe bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"We will see each other again, Liz."

She watched Yeshe walk over the hill and fade away into the horizon. Liz turned and hurried to the house, her tears already dry.

VI

Queenie was growing fast. She was as playful as ever, but she was big compared to the little ball of fluff that she used to be. When she killed her first mouse, Hellboy was shocked for two reasons. One: he had no idea the B.P.R.D. _had_ mice. Two: he remembered feeding and caring for her every move, and now she had caught her own food.

At first, using farm tools made Elizabeth's hands blister to the point where she couldn't bring her chop-sticks up to eat with. The farmer spat at her, calling her a lazy American dog. Liz said nothing, using every ounce of her control to keep from bursting into flames.

Professor Bruttenholm began to notice that he couldn't run as fast as he used to. He would take deeper breaths than usual when he went up a flight of stairs. When he woke up in the morning he would have to soak his hands in hot water so his fingers and knuckles didn't hurt as much. He was getting _older_.

Time was meaningless on the farm. Liz learned this quickly. It could have taken a week or a year for the farmer to ask her for her name. When she told him, her hands covered in dirt from planting seeds and holes worn in the knees of her overalls. He laughed. From that day forward, "American" became "Liss."

Rotten eggs were delicious. Abe didn't understand how anyone could deny their wonderful taste. He stepped over the new dead mouse that Queenie had vanquished earlier that morning to change the record to Mozart. He turned to go back to his tank when he saw the empty chair. The Bureau had gotten an automatic page-turner that he could operate from the inside of his tank. The empty chair loomed over the machine, and Abe looked away, ashamed.

Blisters wore away into callouses, something Liz never imagined she'd acquire. Her hands and feet were rough and hardened by the terrain and roads. She was able to speak fluent Tibetan and some Chinese. She accompanied the Farmer (real name Tenzin) to the market for seeds. One time she heard other kids laughing at her, calling her "filthy" and "an outsider." Tenzin defended her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Manning massaged his temples and sat in his house. It was nights like this one where he wished his wife hadn't left him. Even if they were arguing or making love, it would have _something_ instead of _nothing._ He was boiling water for hotdogs when his finger missed the handle and hit the flame. He swore loudly and backed away, blinking away tears of pain. He walked to the sink, washing his fingers under cold water. When he was done he stared at the dead skin that was already beginning to blister. Out of nowhere, his chest swelled as he sat down in his kitchen chair and began to cry.

Liz learned to tell time by seasons. She would know what crops to harvest and what seeds to buy. Her rage existed in the beginning, and her clothes burned ten times. So she learned how to put all her focus into her hands. However, as years passed she found that her selfishness was the root to her lack of focus and anger. Tenzin had the right to be frustrated when she made a mistake. He would not treat any other person differently, and Liz was no exception.

Agent Bauer found that his main job was to not speak or ask questions. When Abe's page-turner was mysteriously ruined, the circuits and wires strewn across the study's floor, he said nothing. When the Professor began exercising in the gym, he said nothing. When Manning came into the Bureau hung over with puffy red eyes, he said nothing. Even when Hellboy whimpered and whispered in his sleep, he said nothing.

On cool, spring and summer nights, Liz would heat up a nearby stream and bathe. She would sit in the hot water and stare at the never-ending night sky. Her eyes got lost in the stars and she allowed herself to think about Hellboy. She closed her eyes, a blue glow emitting from the forest as she smiled, blue flames sighing out of her.

Every once and a while a woman would kiss Red, as if she thought he would never have the chance again. It would have been funny if it wasn't true. He lifted up a car, pulling a woman out from under it. She hiccuped and kissed him, whispering "Thank you." Hellboy would quietly say "you're welcome" and walk back to the pseudo garbage truck. As they rolled down the road towards the B.P.R.D., Hellboy looked up at the skylight, at the stars. The sensation of that woman's lips still burned on his mouth. His left hand went down to his belt to the silk ribbons woven through it. His rough fingers caressed the material, and a star twinkled at him. He smiled and lowered his gaze, chuckling to himself. When he thought about why he laughed, he realized he didn't have a clue. The only answer he got was a memory of Liz Sherman smiling.

VII

A/N: Phew, I worked HARD on this. I really, really love this story, no joke. Well, I hope you think everyone was in character. If you have comments, concerns, or just need to take out your anger on someone, leave a review and tell me about it! Please, I would love to know what you think!

-mia


	6. Watching, Waiting

Extraordinary : Watching, Waiting

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry it's taken me a long time to update. It's been hard with the musical, finding a college, and... just everything. I've started a comic series... it's hard to explain, but if any of you guys are interested, just type : bloodnbrains into the search bar at livejournal. Read and Review!

I

"No."

"Manning, I don't usually swear, but for you, I'll do it!"

"Are you nuts? You actually think I'm going to let _you_ out to wander around Tibet to search for a missing fireball? Have you ever thought that her leaving was a blessing?"

Hellboy roared, his right hand slamming on the table, breaking it in half.

"That's a load of crap and you know it!"

Professor Bruttenholm flinched just outside the door as Manning stalked past. It was that night that Manning lost three agents and a professor.

As the clock struck twelve, Professor Bruttenholm polished his glasses and opened the hatch above a hidden, emergency hallway. Agent Bauer hummed "O, Canada," and the process began.

Calculating eyes slid past the hatch.

"Hurry."

It was all the prompting they needed. Hellboy lifted Abe up, then Agent Bauer. The two agents then pulled Hellboy up, biting their tongues just so they didn't cry out. Hellboy's hand dropped down and he soon pulled his father up.

Darkness was their ally as they jogged to a B.P.R.D. jet. The pilot opened the door, winking ate them. As he started up the plane, he chuckled.

"I hope Manning fines me for this." He sniffed. "This place is full of stiffs anyway."

Red smirked and got ready for the long flight ahead.

II

In the end, it was one cough that made the difference of life and death. Usually, it was only on damp, rainy days that Tenzin would rest all day, not breathing too deep. Liz would say nothing as she set out for work after breakfast. She would tend to the animals and gather herbs and various things from the surrounding land.

Mucus filled coughs, however, began to intrude on sunny days when there was not a drop of moisture in the air. He would stop, dropping the produce and bruising the crops. Liz couldn't run fast enough to catch them all.

So he remained in bed for two weeks, and Liz did all the house and farm work. She woke up early to make tea and cut up slices of ginger. After feeding Tenzin, she spent all day tending to the farm and animals. She would stop when the sun was high in the sky and eliminated her shadow to make lunch. Then back to work.

Chilled night air was a relief, and Liz sighed, taking a quick dip in the stream before dragging herself into the house. She opened the door to see food strewn on the floor and a spilled teapot.

"Tenzin?" Elizabeth Sherman's body was fatigued, but her mind and body were alert. "Tenzin, say something!"

Never before had she raised her voice to him. Now she was trembling.

"Liss..."

A choked wheeze floated through the air like a prayer. Liz rounded the corner to see Tenzin on the floor with his back against the wall. Shiny trails shimmered on his face, and Liz realized that he was crying.

"Oh... God, Tenzin—"

He waved his hand, shaking his head. Though it was dark, Liz could smell his rapidly approaching death. The sharp scent of urine might have made a younger Liz gag, but it made no difference now.

"There... table." His withered finger shook as he pointed to a coffee can on the table. Liz took the can, opening it when he nodded for her to continue. Bills and coins filled the can.

"No." Liz shook her head. "No, no, come on, drink some tea, I'll cook you potatoes, just the way you like—"

Ragged coughing interrupted her. Liz put the can of money aside and took his hand into hers. He kept on looking at the money.

"All... my savings... and your pay for the past four years." His eyes shone in the darkness. "Please..."

His hand slid form hers as he cough. Tears slid down Elizabeth's cheeks, and she felt her body catch. Blue flames glowed, and she sobbed.

"Please don't leave me alone, Tenzin."

"You will never be alone, Liss." He didn't flinch or scream at her body engulfed in flames. He smiled as he drew in his last breath. "So beautiful..."

Death took Tenzin away peacefully, guided by the sad glow of eighteen almost nineteen year old Elizabeth Sherman. She cried, cried, and cried, but by the time she was done she didn't remember that she had cried. She controlled the fire and buried Tenzin in the morning light.

III

They didn't get very far, only to a few villages before a helicopter landed in a farm. Manning jumped out, fire in his eyes as he screamed loud enough so the whirly-bird sounded like a buzzing fly. The pilot got fired, and the rest of the team was severely punished. In fact, Agent Bauer was told to start looking for another job, just in case.

The ride back up to New Jersey was silent. Abe stared out the window and Professor Bruttenholm was yawning to cover up his tears. Agent Bauer sat in the back with Hellboy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry that... it didn't work out." Agent Bauer loosened his tie. "If I'm fired, I'll go back, or maybe I'll just wait in various airports."

Red's yellow eyes slid down to gaze at the man's head. He felt his tail twitch miserably.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. You're not the only one who misses her."

Whirring engines were lulling their consciousness away. Hellboy cracked his neck and shoulders.

"Have you ever felt that... that there's someone out there who just _gets _you?" Agent Bauer said nothing. "Like... my whole life I've been in one base or another with my dad... and I know I'll never walk free unless I pull somethin' like this... and look how that worked out." He laughed, but didn't smile. "Abe's great, Pop too, but... _somethin'_ about her... I don't know how to say it... I'm no genius... but... we _got_ each other."

Agent Bauer sighed and closed his eyes.

"I understand, Red."

IV

Liz gave the farm to a newly married couple and the man promised that he would take care of it. She then faced the hill that Yeshe walked over and followed his footstep's ghostly path.

Over hills and through villages, Elizabeth journeyed day and night with nothing but a coffee can. She arrived at the temple in the afternoon. The gates were shorter than she remembered... and the gardens were not as vast.

It was at that moment that Elizabeth realized that she _had_ been gone for four years and that she _had_ grown up. Her feet scraped on the smooth stone, and she just sat back and gazed at the temple.

She licked her lips and let the breeze wash over her choppy hair and calloused hands.

"Liz?" Elizabeth turned at a soft, male voice. "Is that you?"

He had wrinkles around his eyes, and when she finally got her eyes to focus, he smiled.

"Yeshe?"

Warm arms enveloped her in a loving embrace. She was taller, her chin resting on his shoulder, and his hands had more lines carved in them. They held each other, as if making up for the four years of separation. He released her, smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Liz, you've grown."

"You have too, Yeshe."

Still smiling, he took her hand into his.

"Come with me, Liz, and tell me of your journey."

He led her to the old breakfast room, and she spoke. She told Yeshe of the blisters, callouses, and how bitter Tenzin had been. She told him of the crops, seasons, and town. She told him of how satisfying a harvest was and how hard she had worked.

Then she told Yeshe about Tenzin's coughing. She ended with the coffee can.

"Before he died, he left me this can.... it's filled with his savings."

Yeshe was quiet as he listened, and even when she was finished, he waited. He looked into the can. The currency would level out to be five thousand American dollars.

"I... I believe you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To go back home."

Liz didn't see the Dalai Lama or any other monk, but that was fine. He led her to a bath, and Liz cleaned herself. He then gave her clothes, and Liz dressed herself. He took her to an airport, kissed her forehead, and said, "I'm very proud of you, Liz."

She hugged him.

"Goodbye, Yeshe."

"Goodbye, Liz."

V

Amy Ashfield sipped some water as she drove down the dark highway towards Hoboken. She narrowed her eyes when a shadow came into her high beams. Pushing her foot down on the brake petal, Amy's eyes captured the figure.

Her small car slowed down to see a young woman, probably a few years younger than herself.

"Excuse me." The girl looked up as the window rolled down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering, do you know where the B. P. R. D. is?"

Amy tilted her head to the side.

"No... never heard of it." She was thinking about shifting her car back into drive, but she saw how skinny the other woman was. "Hey, do you have anywhere to go? It's.. .it's dangerous out here. There are tons of accidents on this highway." When the other woman didn't say anything, Amy nodded. "Get in. I'll bring you to Hoboken."

The woman hesitated before opening the door. She sat in the passenger's side, clicking the seatbelt in place. She then turned and held out her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Sherman. Thank you for this."

Smiling, Amy shook her hand, her eyes widening when she felt the callouses.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy Ashfield." The wheels whirred, and as they entered the town, Any frowned. "Do you have anywhere to go, Elizabeth?"

"Call me Liz, and... I just got back from Tibet... so..."

"Wow, Tibet?" Amy stopped outside of her apartment building. "Look, you're not crazy, are you? I didn't get a weird vibe off of you... but I'm going to ask if you would like to stay with me until you figure something out. However, if my body ends up in the Hudson, people _will_ notice."

Liz blinked, her face not even grimacing.

"I'm not crazy. I've been living with monks, Amy."

No more questions were exchanged as Amy took out her keys and led Liz inside.

VI

Manning sat at his desk, fiddling with the empty glass in his hand while staring at the full bottle of whisky in his drawer. Sighing, he filled the glass as Agent Bauer stepped in holding a cardboard box.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Agent Bauer?"

"Did you... fire me?"

"No, Agent Bauer. You're on permanent paid leave."

"So I _am_ fired."

"No, you're getting _paid_ to forget about this place, Agent Bauer."

That was the last time that Agent Bauer saw Manning. Professor Bruttenholm gave his shoulder a squeeze, and Abe gave him a solemn wave from inside his tank. Hellboy carried his box to the door.

"Leavin' huh?"

"I like to think of it as an early retirement." Red smiled and gave Agent Bauer the box as the doors opened. Inside there was a pair of shoes, a tie, a loaded gun, and a walkie talkie. "Red, what's with the wal—"

"Just in case." Yellow eyes burned in Bauer's memories. "Chanel seventy-seven point seven. I'll be waiting."

And, just like that, Edward Bauer found himself getting into a taxi, holding the box close to the his chest. He went to his apartment, a rent-frozen deal that he cherished. He felt out of place in the city, like he was trying to blend in. He had become so accustomed to running from, shooting, and capturing monsters that being in a city without being fueled by adrenalin was just...

Weird.

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. The weekly check he was getting was more than enough to live off of. He explored New York City and perhaps it was fate that led him to Crumbs the cupcake shop.

There were a few muscle-heads trying to look cool in the pastel colored shop, punching each other in the shoulders. Edward Bauer rolled his eyes. He had been young once, but... never _that _young.

A woman, sweating and flushed, ran her fingers through incredibly curly hair. Her grin glowed, and she ignored the men in her presence as she peered over the counter.

"Oi, Liz!" A worker looked up, smiling. "Come 'ere."

Time slowed down to a crawl. Edward felt cold as the young girl, a delivery girl in a Crumbs uniform, cast her brown eyes on the odd party. Her short, almost medium length black hair was bunched at the base of her neck.

"Hey, Amy."

"Liz, this is Randy, my sparring partner. And this refined fellow is Wild Bill."

Edward's mouth fell open as she politely shook their hands, smiling and engaging in conversation. There was mo mistaking it... he had found Elizabeth Sherman.

Salty liquid flooded his mouth, and Bauer swiftly turned and left, unable to watch any longer.

VII

Amy was twenty-one, and her new roommate was nineteen. Before Liz, Amy lived alone in a rent-frozen apartment. When they reached the apartment, Liz coughed.

"It's nice."

"Thank you."

Liz moved very slowly around the apartment, touching everything. Couches, tables, televisions... whatever was in her reach. Amy rubbed her eyes and yawned. Elizabeth turned, as if startled by the noise.

"Oh, sorry, I'm keeping you up."

"No, no, it's no problem. Here, I'll set you up on the trundle bed."

They parted ways, and they both slept. When Amy woke at one in the afternoon, she stretched and saw that Liz was still sleeping. She had breakfast and watched tv. Still, no Liz. Amy took a shower and dressed for work at six, and Liz still slept.

When Amy came back at four in the morning, Liz was still sleeping. Shaking her head, Amy fell into bed and closed her eyes. Amy woke and slunk into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she opened the door, she saw Liz stir.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

Liz grunted, her hair a mess.

"How... long...?"

"Over a day."

"Damn. I've been used to sleeping on the ground... and this... this is like _Heaven_."

Silence. Amy made breakfast, and they ate in an oddly comfortable silence. The woman with wild curls drank her orange juice. The nineteen year old ate a piece of toast slowly. They both were young, and they both had secrets. Liz didn't ask Amy was able to live in such a nice apartment for insanely low rent. Amy didn't ask what the B.P.R.D. was. In silence, they found companionship. In their ability to leave secrets as secrets, they were able to reach an understanding.

Liz got a job at Crumbs, and Amy left at six and came back at four. Amy never asked if or when Liz was going to leave, paying her last bit of monthly rent and fading away into the pool of memories. Liz never asked if or when Amy was going to tell her to leave.

Eventually, they forgot to worry and just began living.

VIII

The crackle was short, but it was enough. Hellboy's yellow eyes flew open as his walkie-talkie fizzled with life. There hadn't been one peep for over four months, but now he could hear the unmistakable puffs of breathing.

Red hunched over, clasping the device tightly in his hands.

"Liz?"

"Hoboken."

A tired, raspy voice rang through.

"Bauer? Is that you, buddy?"

"She's in Hoboken, Red, working at an exclusive club, members only."

The line went dead. Red put the walkie talkie down, trembling. She was back. Liz was back... and she was _close_.

The alarm was music to ears.

IX

Over the months, Liz paid rent, brought clothes, and cooked food. She learned that Amy Ashfield was twenty-one and had a black-belt in karate. Every Wednesday Amy would spar with men, and after every spar she would come to Crumbs.

Liz knew that these guys were muscle-heads. Amy knew it too. They smelled like sweat and deodorant, and they talked about things like March Madness. Still, Liz found small, endearing things about them, like when they got words confused or messed with her hair playfully.

Red... he wasn't a muscle-head... but sometimes they acted like he did. Dan, Matt, Terry, Jake, after a while she didn't bother to remember their names.

Sighing, Liz slipped on her tennis shoes and began to spruce up for work when a still-waking up-Amy put down her cup of coffee.

"Hey, Liz... do you want... a _real_ job?"

"I have a real job, Amy."

"Yeah, but... do you want one that pays more?" Amy leaned forward, rubbing her eyes despite her serious tone. "I work at this club, and they're lookin' for another bartender... and the job's open to you." Green eyes met brown. "Interested?"

Crumbs got a call that said Liz was quitting. Liz had no problem paying rent, but... she wanted to have a solid life, solid savings before she went back to the B.P.R.D. She wanted to show them that she could do it, that she had grown up. The more money she made, the faster she could see Red again.

"What do I have to do?"

Amy took her shopping at an expensive place. Liz could tell because there was no one inside besides the employees and there was soft music playing. The woman behind the desk looked up, her manicured hands waving at Amy.

"Hello, Amy. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you again, Vivian."

Liz tried on white blouses with vests, black skirts, and heels. Amy bought her two outfits, and the final cost was over five hundred dollars, more than a month's rent. Liz protested, but Amy wouldn't have it.

"Don't worry about it."

At five-thirty, they were back at the apartment. Amy styled Liz's hair and put a small amount of make-up on her face. Perfume, bracelets, and smiles were exchanged.

"It's really easy. All you have to do is pour drinks and know all of their names."

Six rolled around and Amy was leading Liz down the streets of Hoboken. Past all the busy clubs that made Liz nervous. Past the noise and crowds to a cozy building on the corner. They knocked three times, then four, then one. The door opened, a large black man staring down at them.

"Who's that?"

"That's Liz, George, she's the new girl."

George's forehead wrinkled and he opened the door, ushering them inside. Liz tried to breathe as Amy walked down the narrow corridor. Liz didn't shrink away from George's big hand on her back.

Suddenly, the hall opened up into a bar, a quiet bar with a group of about... fifteen men. They nodded at Amy who nodded back, and she took her place behind the bar. Liz stood back, unsure what to do, but George's booming voice made her turn.

"Aren't you the other bartender, little lady?"

For such an intimidating man, he sure knew how to be a charming gentleman. She slid behind the bar, dressed in her new clothes.

There wasn't much conversation. There wasn't any need for it. Though it began a bit shaky, the new job at the exclusive bar was pleasant and easy-going. Amy would bring a book, and Liz would play solitaire. Drinks were poured, and at the end of each night, both Amy and Liz each had five hundred dollars to show for it.

X

A/N: Wow, each of these chapters are long! Well, just to clear up any confusion, Liz never dated any of those muscle-head guys, she just knows them. Other than that, you'll have to stick around to find out. If anything bothered, excited, or bored you, feel free to tell me about it in a review! Read and Review!

-mia


	7. Lost and Found

Extraordinary : Lost and Found

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Keep on leaving them. I don't know how to feel about this chapter. The next one is going to be awesome. Well, tell me what you think! Read and Review!

I

Liz Sherman woke up on a lazy Sunday morning, rested and hungry. Amy was opening her door and waved.

"I'm feelin'... waffles."

The nineteen-year-old stretched, smiling.

"You read my mind."

Grinning despite the fact that she just woke up, Amy turned on the radio and waffle iron. Amy saucily swung her hips to the music, earning a soft chuckle from Liz. Brown eyes followed the woman around the kitchen. Over the months, a friendship had formed. Every time Liz thought about it too much, she felt sick and tears began to well in her eyes. During these few moments of introspection she _hated_ herself for liking Amy Ashfield so much. It felt as if she were slighting Hellboy... as if she were trying to forget or replace him.

But... deep down, Liz knew Red was irreplaceable and unforgettable. She seldom spoke to Amy about him, never giving his name, only stating that, "He's the best man I've ever met." Amy, bless her heart, never pressed for more details, she only said, "Well you're lucky to have met him."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Amy's voice pulled Liz out of her thoughts. Liz shook her head as she peeled oranges.

"No... no, I don't think so."

"Want to go out? Rick's is open all night."

"On Christmas?"

"Christmas _Eve_. Big difference." Amy served Liz. "What do you say? It's not one of those loud clubs. It's nice."

"I don't know..."

Maybe it was fate that coerced Liz into going out. Amy leant her a dress, a red, velvet beauty, and Amy wore navy blue. She even styled her curls. Liz came out of the bathroom, causing Amy to whistle.

"You're a knockout!" She grinned and Liz ducked her head down shyly. "I'm serious. You are going to be getting looks _all_ night. Red looks great on you."

That statement rang in Liz's head all the way to the bar.

_Red looks great on you. _College kids filled the streets even as a light snow began to fall. Liz had never seen so many people in one place. Amy maneuvered her way through the crowd, smiling sweetly at the bartender.

She ordered two beers, and Liz frowned.

"Amy, I'm not twenty-one."

"Don't worry, _everyone _is twenty-one tonight." She bit her lip, as if just realizing something. "Oh, sorry, do you... do you not want it? I'm so rude sometimes—"

"No, no it's fine." Liz took the drink. "I'll have to try it sometime, right?"

Confidence returned to the glowing Amy Ashfield.

"Yeah. And... even though beer isn't a 'ladies' drink, I find it's better. There's less alcohol in it than cocktails and mixers, so you can have a few and not be smashed." They clinked their bottles together. "Cheers."

It certainly didn't taste good. Still, Liz swallowed it all the same. Men struck up conversations with both Amy and Liz, and Liz was polite. Then, a strong voice broke the crowd of hopeful suitors.

"My God, Liz, is that you?" George parted the crowd like Moses parted the sea. He kissed Amy's cheek, then Liz's. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, George, you're rather handsome as well."

He smiled at that. Amy mouthed "told you" as he sat down with him, looking from one to the other.

"I like the combination. Red and Blue."

Liz almost choked on her drink, but she didn't have time to. A piercing shriek interrupted her.

II

Though Hellboy believed in God, he wasn't so sure that He was involved in his daily life. The way Red saw it, God was keeping the world in tact, not necessarily listening to every word and prayer coming out of his mouth. However, when the alarm went off and Manning said the words "harpies," and "Hoboken," Hellboy couldn't help but wonder if God was actually listening. He immediately went for the walkie talkie.

"Bauer? This is Red. I just got word that there's a bit of a harpy problem around your place."

He didn't have to wait for a response.

"Roger that."

"Hey, Bauer?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... could you make sure that... she's okay? I just... I just don't want anything to—"

"I know. I'll be there. Liz will be fine."

As Hellboy put on his coat and loaded his gun, he noticed his palms were sweating. Professor Bruttenholm noticed his son's tail twitching restlessly. He didn't know why, but Abe did.

Blue blinked as the truck rolled down the highway.

"She's back?"

"Yeah."

"In Hoboken?"

"Yeah."

Abe was quiet for the longest time. He almost couldn't take the onslaught of emotions he was feeling from Red. Anxiety, terror, yearning, and a desperate _hope_ that was heart-breaking. Hope that he'd see her, and hope that he wouldn't. It was so deep, so full and _real_ that... it was killing him. Abe wasn't sure what was going to happen if Hellboy _did_ see Liz again. Half of him thought that it would bring a spring back into his step. The other half, however, thought that it would kill him.

III

It took a few minutes for the first scream to have an impact. It was when people started banging on the windows, leaving bloody hand prints behind when people began paying attention. Everyone fell silent as a large woman that was outside ran past, then suddenly disappearing in a whirl of talons and feathers.

Not a moment later there was a fleshy _thud_. Nothing was left except a bare thigh. A young woman screamed, then fainted. Just like that, everyone began moving. The bartender quickly pulled down iron curtains, locking them down tight and dimming the lights. Strange animal cries echoed outside.

George stood, his big eyes wide. Amy's lips moved, but no sound came out. Liz stared at the iron curtains, flinching when something from the outside slammed against them. Police sirens were drowned out by the shrieks and wails.

Each second felt like decades. Liz closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, but... she heard them. She heard them... and she knew that she would catch fire soon. She could feel it.

"Amy... I have to get out of here." Amy turned, mouth agape. Hot tears streamed down Liz's face, a novel sight for the older woman. "Please, please, Amy, I'm _begging _you, please—"

"Liz, are you _crazy_? You can't—"

"If you don't... if I stay..."

Her voice was cracking. A pulse of heat made the entire bar gasp. George turned and Amy nodded. She continued bobbing her head nervously up and down, teeth chattering. Every curl seemed to crackle. She reached for the bartender.

"Excuse me... is there a... back door?" When he didn't answer, George pressed several crumbled twenties into his hand, allowing Amy to continue. "Show us. Now."

Stumbling through the darkness, the bartender led Liz to a small wooden door. He left them, shaking his head. Liz exhaled shakily, heat pouring out of her.

"You... you should leave."

"Right."

George turned to leave, but Amy crossed her arms.

"I'm staying." Her green eyes never left Liz's. "Go, George. You've... you've got to. I'm staying."

He clenched his fists, pulling Amy into a tight hug. He buried his face into her neck, and Liz looked away when they began to whisper to each other frantically. She closed her eyes when George left. She opened them when she felt control slowly returning to her. Liz twisted the knob and pulled open the door, acold wind blowing her long, black hair back.

Desolation. A hushed breeze moaned in their ears. Amy closed the door behind her. The Hoboken she once knew was gone. There were no friendly faces or young crowds. Detached limbs and bodies littered the streets instead. Amy lurched forward, then fell to her knees, vomiting.

Gunfire and shouts echoed in the streets. They were close. _Who? You know who._ Liz didn't have time to reason with herself. A creature crawled from the alleyway, wings flapping. It looked female, but there was no trace of humanity behind its dark eyes. Its lips pulled back to reveal needle-sharp teeth. It hissed.

Amy wiped her mouth, looking up.

"Jesus Christ..."

It screeched and charged at the sick human. Liz stepped in front of Amy, summoning her fire.

"Oh no you don't." It leapt up, sinking its claws into Liz's arms. The fire spread, and Liz pulled it closer to her. "Leave her alone."

IV

The thing about harpies is that they only travel in swarms. Red clutched his arm, grimacing at the hot, sticky blood that poured out of his arm. Abe and the agents were holding their own. Hellboy found the leader, shooting it in the shoulder. It let out a cry, spiraling over buildings into another street. Red took a deep breath, waving his hand to tell the other agents to stay back.

"I got it."

The walkie talkie remained silent. He jogged to the other street, noticing that it was getting warmer. The harpy was screaming, and Hellboy rounded the corner to see... to see...

Fire.

Raging flames that twisted and fell to the ground, a monster's skeleton remaining. Yellow eyes lifted to see a glowing cross necklace and black hair. His heart stopped when she looked up.

Eternity was in her eyes. Hellboy didn't hear Agent Bauer scream, he didn't even notice the other woman on the sidewalk. There was nothing else to him. He had... he had found her. His hand traveled to his pocket, pulling out the satin ribbons.

"Liz..."

Her eyes widened and the last thing he remembered was the cry that left her throat before he blacked out.

V

Amy stared at the monster that held onto Liz, she stared at the fire that was now her friend. Amy felt no chill, Liz's fire heating up the entire street. It felt like it was summer.

"Hey!" Amy's head jerked at the voice. A man was running towards her, and at the same time... something _big_ and _red_ came into the street. Amy saw Liz stare at the red man... her eyes so full of surprise, love, and misery that Amy almost couldn't believe it. Almost. "Get down!"

"Wha—"

The older man tackled her, knocking the wind out of her. Through the stinging tears, Amy saw and felt the explosion. Liz let out a cry filled with lust, happiness, rage, astonishment... and love. Amy didn't care that the tip of her shoes were on fire and she didn't care that she was having trouble breathing. Her head tilted to the side to see Liz, still on fire, sink to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

She had found him. _That's him. That's the greatest man she'd ever known..._ The man got off of her, helping her up and checked her for wounds. She barely noticed him. The red man was on the ground, knocked unconscious by the blast. Amy heard shouts.

"Liz?" Amy cleared her throat. "Liz? We... we have to go _now._"

The man looked at Amy as if she were nuts. Liz turned her head, shaking as the pavement melted.

"I-I-I can't s-stop! I-I can't stop it!"

Adrenalin fueled her brain, and Amy motioned to an alleyway.

"The Hudson! Come on, Liz, we can _do_ this. But you have to _move_ first!" The shouts and falling footsteps were getting closer. The red man began to stir. Amy sucked in a breath, terror shooting through her. If he woke up... and she saw him again... Amy was sure she would be nothing but kindling. "Come on!" Liz, transfixed with Amy's desperation, stood up slowly. Amy grinned. "That's it. Follow me."

Thus began the trek though the alleyways. The man and Amy ran in sync. The air stung Amy's lungs. The buildings opened up to a beautiful sight: water. Ice cold water. Liz fell into it, a burst of steam exploding into the air.

Wiping her brow, Amy finally allowed herself to think about everything that had transpired. Things... _monsters _had killed people... their bodies in the streets. Liz was on _fire_... she _was _fire. As Liz vaporized the water around her, Amy swooned on her feet.

"Whoa. Easy." The man touched her shoulders. Amy turned, her wild eyes boring into his. He met them, unfazed. "So who are you?"

"Amy. You?"

"Edward." They looked at Liz who began to breathe slower. "Did you know?"

"No. I don't know a lot of things."

The fire died down, and Liz stumbled out of the water, falling onto the bank, naked and shivering. Edward stripped off his jacket. Amy began tearing her dress, hesitating, then going through with it, exposing her legs as she wrapped the material around Liz.

Grunting, Amy lifted Liz up, walking up and onto the road. Agent Bauer panted, looking down at Amy's legs. They were... covered in tattoos. When she turned to face them, his mouth went dry. _So young... _She saw him staring, and her shoulders raised, she was silent, waiting for him to say something.

Instead, he said nothing, merely averting his eyes. Amy relaxed a bit. She dug around in a small purse, removing a card with a phone number on it.

"Call in twenty minutes."

She left him in the cold, a long tendril of steam spiraling into the night sky from the Hudson.

VI

"Ugh..." Red squinted. "Where am I?"

"Relax, Red. We're on our way back to the base..."

Jumping up, Hellboy hit his head on a light, causing Abe to stumble backwards. Professor Bruttenholm gasped, his hand touching Hellboy's shoulder. Red trembled, breathing heavily.

"We have to go back." When his statement was not acted upon, Hellboy raised his voice. "Turn around! Go back! Liz is—"

"Gone." Professor Bruttenholm sighed. "We lost track of her."

Manning popped his head in.

"I'm sending out a full search team in the morning, Hellboy."

Hellboy didn't hear him. He looked at his father and Blue.

"You should've seen 'er. She was _incredible_."

VII

Amy watched as Liz threw her belongings into a suitcase. They hadn't said a word to each other. Amy's phone buzzed.

"Hi. We're fine." Amy paused. She looked up. "Liz?" Her roommate's eyes lifted. "He wants to talk to you. He says he's Agent Bauer."

Liz's stone mask broke. She took the phone into her hands, pressing it to her ear.

"Agent Bauer? I didn't know that was you..." Amy turned away, cleaning herself up and slipping on pajama pants. "No, I'm... I think I have to go back... I've never lost control like that since... well... you know." Amy began packing Liz's things for her. "Yeah. I'll keep in touch. I have to go. Goodbye." She terminated the call. Amy closed the suitcase. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"No." Liz frowned at the curt answer. Amy sighed. "Sorry... but I'm not angry. I never asked, you never told. I like that about you." Amy dug her hands into her pockets. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"As long as I can ask some too."

"Okay. How long have you been able to do... that?"

"I... I guess since I was born. How long have you had those tattoos?"

Stony eyes met brown.

"Since I was fifteen." Amy helped Liz put on her jacket. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes."

She wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"Will you write?" Everything stopped. Liz blinked, not expecting that question. "I... well... I think of you as a friend. And... yeah, you're way beyond but I like you. You're fun to hang out with. So... will you write?"

Liz smiled, tears gathering behind her eyes.

"Of course I will."

A cab waited outside. Amy shivered in the cold. She put the luggage in the truck. Liz surprised the older woman by hugging her, almost knocking her over. Amy's lips twitched. She was released shortly after. Amy shook Liz's hand firmly, just like the first time they met. "See you later, kid."

"See you, Amy."

Amy closed the door, watching the cab drive all the way down the street. Snowflakes fell, and Amy was cold.

VIII

A/N: That's all for now, folks. Tell me what you think. Was it bad? Was it good? Boring? Lame? Spicy? Read and Review!

-mia


End file.
